


Cariño et Usnavi

by storybored



Category: Black-ish (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: It's a little fluffier, M/M, but I'm writing on my phone and suffering, not as angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Cute moment between Usnavi and Johan. Our determined son and our dumb son are in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksquill/gifts).



> I like nat king cole. And Johan is very anal about his hair

Johan sat on the couch his head lolling on Usnavi’s chest. Johan made a quiet content noise as Usnavi stroked Johan’s hair, humming _Smile_ , he stopped for a second, as Johan removed his glasses and set them on the table,”You know if Bow is to be believed, you wouldn't have let me do this as a teenager.”  
Johan pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned,”I still wouldn't. It's takes Rainbow and my sisters a good three hours to get me to let them touch my hair.”  
Usnavi hummed and understanding and readjusted his cap,”So why do you let me?”  
Johan yawned again and rolled over so he could bury his head in Usnavi’s shoulder, his voice soft and quiet,”Because I love you.”  
Usnavi felt as if ice water was dropped down his spine. Usnavi pushed Johan off his chest,”Lemme up, Tienes que ir al baño.”  
Johan sat up and allowed Usnavi to climb out from under him,”Is something wrong?”  
Usnavi shook his head and pulled at his shirt nervously,”Nah, I'll be back.”  
Johan sat up his stomach twisting itself into knots, as Usnavi raced out of the room. Johan pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees waiting for Usnavi to come back,’Damn it Johan, what did you do?’  
**_(Meh meh)_**  
Usnavi sat in the bathroom and let Johan’s words wash over him. ‘Usnavi why are you freaking out? You know why? Come on Johan isn't even like that, he's just speaking his mind. Calm down ‘Navi. Breathe. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.  
Usnavi paced in the bathroom as he muttered to himself, failing to stave off his second panic attack today”What would Abuela say? Jesus ‘Navi. Stop freaking out.”  
Usnavi rubbed his face, and took a deep breath. He sat on the tub and put his head in his hands,”Come on, Johan isn't like that at all. He's a great guy.”  
Usnavi looked up as Johan knocked on the door,”Ussy? You okay? You've been up here awhile.”  
Usnavi cleared his throat and tried to speak levelly,”Yeah, I’m fine. Just give me a minute.”  
Usnavi opened the door and saw Johan blink at him for a second before furrowing his brow,”You okay?”  
Usnavi shrugged his shoulders,”I'm fine.”  
Johan purses his lips for a second but put a hand over Usnavi’s shoulders,”We have the house for a few more hours.”  
Usnavi looked up as Johan grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer,”And?”  
Johan shot Usnavi a coy grin,”Maybe you could teach me more Spanish.”  
“Por que?”  
“Porque me amor?” Johan said adjusting Usnavi’s collar  
“I think you meant _amas_ , Cariño.” Usnavi said pretending to be exasperated.  
“Then teach me.” Johan said walking away from Usnavi and grabbed his hand pulling him along,”I hear positive reinforcement works wonders.”

 


End file.
